1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis method that analyzes exposure defects of a substrate exposed via a liquid, an exposure method, and a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
For exposure apparatuses used in photolithography processes, liquid immersion exposure apparatuses that expose a substrate via a liquid, such as that disclosed in PCT International Publication WO 99/49504, have been devised.
In the case where an exposure defect has occurred in a substrate exposed with using the liquid immersion method, it is important to, for example, identify the cause of the exposure defect and take appropriate measure. For this reason, it is desirable that a method of accurately analyzing the exposure defects of a substrate exposed with using the liquid immersion method be devised.